memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Robert April
|FinalAssig=ambassador-at-large |Rank=commodore |Insignia= |Height=5'11.5 |Weight=177 lbs. |Eye Color=brown |Hair Color=gray }} Robert Timothy April (also known as Robert M. April) was a Human male who served in the Federation Starfleet in the early-to-late 23rd century. He was notable for captaining the USS Tiberius ''on its three-year mission, and, most famously, being the first captain of the from 2245 to 2251. He later rose to positions as a Starfleet admiral, and Federation ambassador. The starship , was named after the famous captain. History Early life and career Robert T. April was born in Coventry, England on Earth on October 14, 2194. April entered Starfleet Academy. :Startrek.com gives April's birth year as 2195''. As an ensign, he served aboard the . Eventually he transferred to the USS Los Angeles where he served for three years. During his time in this post, April started to develop plans for what would eventually become the Constitution-class vessel. After the Los Angeles assignment, he was transferred to Starfleet Logistics where he recruited Lawrence Marvick and Richard Daystrom to assist him in developing his starship design. April eventually became a captain in 2229. At one point, April was made captain of the USS Tiberius. He commanded the Tiberius for three five-year missions. Captain of the Enterprise In 2242, Commodore Van Anling placed April in charge of construction of the Constitution ''class starship, the USS ''Enterprise, at the San Fransisco Fleet Yards. In 2244, April married his long-time friend, Doctor Sarah Poole, and she agreed to sign aboard the Enterprise as chief medical officer. In July 2245, construction of the Enterprise was completed and she was launched on shakedown cruises by Federation President Samuel Solomon Qasr. The shakedowns were successful, and the Enterprise began her first five-year mission of exploration in 2246, with April in command. In October 2246, the Enterprise was assigned to deliver urgently needed food to the colony on Tarsus IV after a deadly mutagenic virus had attacked and destroyed the crops. Before entering the Tarsus sytem, the Enterprise was intercepted by the IKS Kut'luch, commanded by Commander Kor, who was under orders not to let in Federation vessels into the sector. April tried to explain to Kor that they were on a mission of mercy, but Kor had no alternative but to attack. April had no option but to fight back as the Enterprise took heavy damage. He had the Enterprise bring all her weapons to bear on the Kut'luch and overwhelmed its systems. With the Kut'luch disabled, April ordered the Enterprise to continue on to Tarsus IV, leaving Commander Kor dismayed that April never destroyed his ship. Once the Enterprise arrived at Tarsus IV, April uncovered the horror that had taken place on the planet at the hands of James T. Kirk. Though he was relieved that young James T. Kirk, the son of his friend George Kirk, Sr. and future captain of the Enterprise, had survived, he couldn't help but wonder if it could have been prevented had the Klingons not engaged him, and the Enterprise reached the colony sooner. Later Starfleet career In 2251, following completion of the Enterprise's first five-year mission, April addressed the Federation Council on the continued success of the Starship Program, and the need to continue the program to further science and exploration. April also announced that he was stepping down as captain of the Enterprise and that Captain Christopher Pike, currently commanding the USS Yorktown, was to assume command for the second five-year mission. April personally escorted Pike to the Enterprise in spacedock to give his old ship's new captain a few words of advice for his adventures yet to come. Later that year, newly-promoted Commodore April ensured, with the help of Admiral R. Mallory, that James T. Kirk was admitted into Starfleet Academy. As a Commodore in Starfleet Command, April was able to keep an eye on his old ship. In 2253 he recommended Spock as Pike's new science officer, and later he selected Mia Colt (who had served under him on the Tiberius previously) as Pike's new Yeoman, after the death of Dermot Cusack. After then Enterprise's encounter with the Talosians, the then Admiral April flagged Pike's report for the Federation Council. Later in 2254 April returned to the Enterprise to temporarily take command while Captain Pike conducted a mission on the planet Temazi; at this time the Enterprise engaged a pair of Klingon ships and April's command decisions resulted in damage to the Enterprise and injuries to Number One. By 2256, April was considered one of the most decorated captains in Starfleet history, along with Jonathan Archer, Matt Decker, Philippa Georgiou and Christopher Pike. ( ) :April's appearance in the last issues of ''Early Voyages as an Admiral is inconsistent with what was established in TAS, Pocket Books novels and earlier EV comics. However given the events of his appearance as an Admiral it is possible he was demoted for his actions.'' Federation Ambassador After several years as a Starfleet Vice Admiral, April retired from Starfleet in 2269, but still worked for the Federation as an ambassador-at-large. Later that year, Robert and Sarah boarded the Enterprise, commanded by Kirk, enroute to Babel. During the voyage, the Enterprise seemingly entered an antimatter universe where the crew began to get younger. While the Enterprise crew regressed to infants, April was in his prime and once again assumed command of the Enterprise. April discovered that it was an illusion created by telepathic beings who were testing the Federation and Klingons. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet commodores Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet Command personnel